


All Aboard

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Music, Ratings: PG, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco isn't that hard to please...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for awdt-challenge : "Journey" @ Livejournal

“What an excellent show even after all those years.”

“Glad it made you happy.”

“Yeah. A pity it was only a two hour-show.”

“I had the feeling it went on for _years_.”

“You didn't like it?”

“Come on, Harry. Some old geezers with dated music isn't exactly my cup of tea.”

“You are so hard to please, Draco.”

“Not at all. I have another _journey_ in mind.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. A journey to a town called Inner Draco, which you haven't visited for a while.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Then hop on.”


End file.
